


Words Unspoken

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Inuyasha and gang are relaxing and watching the setting sun when he 'sees' Kagome in a new light.





	Words Unspoken

The setting sun was making her glow something divine, honey golds, fiery oranges, all blending and radiating around her frame.It was befitting this girl who really was the angel in their midst.So young, yet wise beyond her years, frail and powerful all rolled into such a beautiful soul.

 

She sits there with her knees up, eyes fixed at the horizon as if it’s speaking to her, and maybe it is, whispering about the past, about the future and all the periods in between.He wonders, is it telling her about him, revealing secrets laid buried and forgotten, his parents, his wanderings.Or does it foretell what has yet to come?

 

He knows she’s awakened something deep within the echelons of his spirit, an emotion far more haunting and potent than he’d ever felt in the past and this both soothes and scares him all in one fell sweep.Having lost once, to lose again may be too devastating, but he can’t halt the feeling’s brewing no more than trying to tell the sun not to rise again.

 

Does she know the sway she already possesses over him?Her miko powers, not withstanding, it’s the very essence of her womanhood that leaves him spellbound.Such pure quintessence that makes everyone fall in love with her, and others have too openly for his tastes.Yet articulating his true sentiments still eludes them.

 

His ears swivel at the other couple, chatting amongst themselves nearby, to the kitsune playing with the twin-tailed neko.Do they not see the seraph, how can anyone miss such a powerful energy sitting so demurely in front of them, or is it just him?He frowns, could it be that they already know what he is discovering?

 

Most likely.If it wasn’t for his pride he’d slap himself.

 

 

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but she doesn’t turn for she knows its cause, it’s him… it’s usually him, probably watching her like a hawk, never lets her out of his sight if he can help it which is a comfort and an irritation all wrapped into one.

 

She doesn’t feel like she’s some fragile, shrinking violet.Yes, she’s not as strong as he, nor Miroku or Sango, but when there is nothing going on, like now, his hyper vigilant presence is not, necessary and it bristles her nerves.All she wants to do is enjoy the sunset.

 

It’s something she doesn’t get to do often at home in her time, too much false lights, obstructions in the way, these beautiful moments are one of the things she cherishes from the feudal era.And while she appreciates someone looking over her shoulder, unless it could lead to, more, this was not one of those times.

 

A sigh escapes her parted lips as she leans back, fingers curled against the soft blades of green, her hair blowing gently behind her.It would be nicer to have someone’s soft red robes to rest alongside but she dares not ask for fear of his rebuff, though one may dream can’t she…

 


End file.
